Davies Dawson
Davenport "Davies" Dawson is a recurring character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She made her debut in Now or Never. Davies is a regular character in Season 5 when she joins the New Directions in The Newbies. Davies has been described as the new Breezy and a mentoree of the graduated Lana Addison. She was created by wiki member Duffy Danger and is portrayed by Scout Taylor Compton. She is the ex girlfriend of Teddy and is the possibe future love interest of Ana Watson . Background Davenport is from a town in the Republic of Macedonia called Bitola. She was 2 when her parents immigrated to America. When she was 7 she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Biography Season Four Season Five Davies makes her first appearance in season five in The Newbies protecting a group of freshmen from her half brother. Later in the episode Davies is fighting with her boyfriend, Teddy. She is mad that he is going football tryouts instead of her meeting. After Teddy leaves she punches her locker. She tries to talk Bella and James into let her audition for Glee Club by saying that Lana had told her that it helped her so Davies thinks it could help her. She rocks out The Academy Is's song About A Girl as she auditioned she didn't notice that Teddy was watching. Bella questions if the song was about Lana which causes Davies to say no that it was just one of her favorite songs. Bella also states that Davies was bisexual causing Davies to say she doesn't like labeling herself. As Teddy goes to the second round of football tryouts Davies headed to Glee Club. In Jaxon's Biggest Fan Davies is in yet another fight with Teddy this time because he saw her in Glee Club. The fight lead Teddy to question her relationship with Lana. Later Davies shows up at Teddy's practice and apologizes and they seem to make up. Later at home her brother frustrates her by his behavior causing them to to have a fight. Personality She suffers from bipolar disorder. She often exhibit a quiet, articulate, thoughtful and intelligent personality, which is what you generally see when you talk with her. She may react strangely in small ways. She is able to hide their true feelings quite well. In fact, she is so practiced in keeping things under wraps, people just write off the occasional strange overreaction to a bad hair day. Appearance She is described as a pretty but not a hot or sexy girl, which is the way she likes. She is short in height with blue eyes and black hair. She dressing style has been described as rocker chic. Sexuality She doesn't like to label her sexuality. She is afraid of having sex with anyone because she is afraid of having a bipolar episode. Relationships Ana Watson Teddy Family Relationships Aleksander Crossman Songs Season 5 Solos #'About A Girl' ( The Newbies) #'Future Lovers '( The Power of Goodbye) #'Justify My Love' (Sex Appeal) Duets #Who Will Save Your Soul (Adam) (Dynamic Duos) #Happiness Is Not A Warm Scalpel (Tess) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) #1 Nite (Ana) (World War Prom) Group Numbers #Mark It Up (Adam, Kevin, Bella, Kimberly, and Taylor)(Glee! The Genetic Opera) #Zydrate Anatomy(James and Etta) (Glee! The Genetic Opera) #At The Opera Tonight (Etta, Ana, James, Tess, Adam, and Kevin)(Glee! The Genetic Opera) Gallery 23.jpg Scout+Taylor+compton+Portraits+Bangkok+International+woD9ehApek_l.jpg Scout-Taylor-Compton-3-scout-taylor-compton-26286517-405-720.jpg scout-taylor-compton-mobile-wallpaper.jpg scout-taylor-compton-mobile-wallpaper3.jpg daviess4.jpg|When Lana first meets Davies in Now or Never she is crying DaviesS5Promo.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students